Where's My Happily Ever After?
by amberleaf4100
Summary: It's almost been 2 years since we defeated Naraku and everyone settled down with their lives. Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo, just like he promised. Sango and Miroku are married and living a life they deserved, and Shippo went to Kitsune School. Everyone is happy, except for me. So, 'Where's My Happily Ever After?


**Where's my Happily Ever After?  
By amberleaf4100**

**Summary: **It's almost been 2 years since we defeated Naraku and everyone settled down with their lives. Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo, just like he promised. Sango and Miroku are married and living a life they deserved, and Shippo went to Kitsune School. Everyone is happy, except for me. So, 'Where's My Happily Ever After'?

Kagome's POV

I walked silently through the trees, concealing my scent hoping no one would follow me. My Miko power has grown stronger over the years. I walked towards the river and sat down by a rock, took of my shoes and socks and dipped my feet in the cold river. I heaved out a sigh, and looked up to the moon for silent comfort. It's almost been 2 years now, 2 years since we defeated Naraku. 2 years since everyone settled down with their lives. 2 years since I've had happiness. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for my friends, but sometimes, I just feel… Left out. I know everybody tries as hard as they can to make me feel included, but it's just not the same. I want to feel loved, special to someone. That hasn't happened since Naraku died. I can remember that day as if it was yesterday…

_FLASHBACK_

_I looked around the battlefield, this is our chance, Naraku's heart has been destroyed. We only need to kill his body.__**(A/N Lolz, I know that's not how it is in the Anime, but just let me do it for this, ok?)**__ I looked around once again clutching to my bow and arrow, while sending miko energy through them. Everyone looked tired and battered. Even Sesshomaru. __**(A/N Yes, Sesshomaru did in fact join with them to fight Naraku)**__ I heard Sango's warning a little too late. I didn't even get the chance to scream, Naraku's tentacle____went straight through my stomach. I can't breathe… Someone help me… On instinct, my hand wrapped around the tentacle, and purified it. Vaguely, I heard some screams of anger, pain, and worry. __**(A/N Anger is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Pain is Naraku, and Worry is Sango and Miroku) **__Shakily, I picked up my bow and arrows and shot, right at Naraku's barrier. And then, I fell back to the ground and blacked out. _

_Oww. It hurts… Help… Anyone… Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? ... Shippo? Is anyone there? I shakily sat up in darkness. "Hello?" I whispered, "Is anyone there?" A little ball of light appeared in front of me, and took the form of a beautiful woman wearing strange clothes and strange armor. My eyes widened "Mi-Midoroku, is that you?" "Yes my child." Her voice was calm and soothing, my body relaxed visibly. I tried to get up, but Midoroku stopped me. "Don't move, your body needs to mend." I nodded and plopped back down. "Kagome." "Yes?" She bent down and went to eye level with me. She touched my forehead, and I felt myself glowing, and getting sleepy. "Sleep now, I'll come visit you, but for now, your friends need you." And once again, I drifted off into unconsciousness. After what seemed like forever, I felt some shaking. "Kagome? Kagome please wake up." Sango, is that you? I heard more voices, and they were getting louder… I slowly blinked sleep from my eyes and tried to sit up. Pain grabbed at my body and I fell back on the futon I had been laid on. "Kagome? You guys she's awake! She's finally awake!" I could hear the joy in her voice and I couldn't help but smile a weak smile too. I heard pounding footsteps as everyone rushed in. "Kagome!" Shippo squealed and leapt at me, only to be stopped by Sesshomaru. "Baka kitsune, can't you see that she's in pain?" Sesshomaru hissed, dropping Shippo back onto the floor. Shippo pouted, "Sorry, I was just so excited to see her again! Kagome, how are you doing?" All eyes turned back to me. "Uhh… I'm fine, but every time I move I feel like my whole body is being stabbed by a million different things, please fill me in on what happened when I was unconscious," I groaned and put a hand to my head. "Speaking of which, where is Inuyasha and Kikyo?" The room went deadly quiet. Tension was everywhere. I had the feeling I would not like the answer. "Well…" Sango began, "Inuyasha…" Miroku went on… "Sort of went to Hell with the wench." Sesshomaru finished. Tears stung at my eyes, but my heart didn't shatter, I just felt, betrayed. I knew he chose Kikyo a long time ago. But I'm just sad he didn't say good bye to me. "He left?" I asked my voice barely audible. "Without saying goodbye to me?" Sango and Miroku let out a sigh of relief. Apparently they thought I was gonna freak. "Don't cry miko, he doesn't deserve your tears." Sesshomaru said quietly. I looked at him exasperated, "Honestly Sesshomaru does it look like I'm gonna cry?" Sango and Miroku both muffled a giggle, but Sesshomaru sent a death glare back at them. I slowly sat up and winced at the pain but stayed up. Then, I crossed my arms defiantly. "So, what did happen after I blacked out?" Miroku smiled. "After you shot that arrow, Naraku's barrier broke, and Inuyasha's wind scar pretty much finished him off." "Don't forget about Tokijin" Sesshomaru butted in. Miroku rolled his eyes. "And Tokijin." I raised an eyebrow. "And the Jewel? What did you do with the Shikon no Tama?" Sango brought a delicately wrapped package out and unwrapped it. The still tainted but complete jewel lay inside. Sango started to explain, "None of us could touch it directly, not even Mr. I'm so High and Mighty here." She smirked, indicating Sesshomaru. He growled low in his throat. "So here." Sango finished, handing me the jewel. As soon as it touched my skin it purified. A feeling of warmth spread through me, and I felt at peace. I immediately knew what my wish was. "I wish…" I started whispering, "That you would disappear from this world!" Pink light spread out from the jewel and onto me, and then, I blacked out. _

_I woke up to find more darkness. I groaned, "Honestly, Again?" Then, I saw Midoroku in the distance. This time, she looked happy and carefree, like a child. Unlike how I usually saw her, quiet, mature, and serious. She turned around and looked at me, and smiled. "Thank you child, you have freed me from my prison, and set me free. You truly lived up to 'The Shikon Miko'. I wish you luck in your life. But before you go, I must give you this." She touched my forehead, and I could feel power rising within me. Then, she withdrew. "Thank you, all of Japan thanks you. I must go now, but I will never leave you. And one more thing you must know," She paused, and I asked, "What?" She then resumed speaking, "You were never Kikyo's reincarnation, you were mine." And with that, she disappeared in soft blue light. And I felt myself fall back, to the realm of reality. I felt someone shaking me, and I raised my hand and whacked what I thought was their head. "OWWW! Kagome what was that for?" I opened one eye and stared at Miroku who was rubbing his cheek that now held a red hand print. "What do you think it was for?" I said, then turned around and tried to go back to sleep. I needed more information for Midoroku. But, Fate decided to be cruel to me and have everyone come in at that time. "Kagome!" "Miko." "Kagome, are you awake?" I groaned, "Come on people, I just found out that I'm Midoroku's reincarnation, not Kikyo's. Can you please let me process that?" Silence fell over the room; I could tell they were trying to process it too. Slowly, one by one, they left the room to ponder their own thoughts. Soon, only Sesshomaru and I were left. An awkward silence fell over the room. I was the first to break it. "So, umm… How's Life?" He snorted, obviously disliking my choice of question. "Boring. Ever since I killed Naraku…" "We," I interrupted. "We killed Naraku. Not just you alone." He glared at me, months ago, I would have shrunken away and hid behind Inuyasha, but now, I lie here in front of him. _'How did we get here?'_ I wondered. I realized he hadn't continued, so I lifted up my hand and poked him in the arm. "Come on, Continue!" After a reluctant "Hnn," and a realization that I would stop annoying him if he did, he continued. "Well after __**we**__ killed Naraku, life's been boring. Even demons don't show up that frequently, even when you're around, and everyone that's traveled with you knows that you're the biggest demon magnet there is." I whacked him on the head and he pouted. __**(A/N AHH! SESSHOMARU IS POUTING! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! EVERYONE RUN FOR THEIR LIVES!) **__"Hey! I was only stating the facts." I mimicked his fail pout and said, "Ya, ya, and I'm a Purple Unicorn that farts out Rainbows and eats Pop tarts." He looked confused. "What are you talking about?" What's a Purple Unicorn that farts out Rainbows and eats Pop tarts?" I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him. "Why should I tell you?" He grinned an evil grin, and inside I was shivering. "Because if you don't… I'll do this!" And he started tickling me like there was no tomorrow. I shook with laughter, as I tried to get my words out, "Sess-Sesshomaru, S-S-Stop!" Sango and Miroku peeked into the hut to see what had cause my laughter. What they saw was a taiyokai tickling an injured miko mercilessly; I spotted Sango and Miroku and called to them for help. But they simply shook their head and leaned against the door frame to watch my misfortune. The nerve of those two. I couldn't take it anymore, "Ok! I'll tell you already!" The tickling stopped and I sat up and wiped the brow of my forehead. "Miko, you shouldn't sit up, you're not fully recovered yet." "Oh yeah?" I asked, and I clumsily stood up. "What happened to asking what a Purple Unicorn that farts out Rainbows and eats Pop tarts is?" Sango and Miroku burst out laughing and pointed at Sesshomaru. He just looked confused, poor puppy. Next thing I know is that Sesshomaru has Miroku pinned up against the wall and he was asking him what a; 'Purple Unicorn that farts out Rainbows and eats Pop tarts' is. I sighed; Sesshomaru is such a Party Pooper. "Let him down Sesshomaru. A unicorn is a horse with a horn on its head, you know what farts out rainbows means, and pop tarts are a treat from my time." He looked confused. "But you aren't one." I smirked. "Exactly." I stumbled clumsily to my yellow backpack, refusing any help, dug out a pop tart, (wrapped of course) and threw it at Sesshomaru. "Here, I said, try it." He looked at it suspiciously and bit the wrapper, took it and scowled. "Miko, this tastes horrible." I rolled my eyes. "Well duh, you haven't even taken the wrapper off yet." I clumsily walked over to him and showed him how to peel the wrapper. He took a bite and disapproved immediately. "How do you humans stand this? It is __way__ too sweet." Sango, Miroku, Shippo, me, and even Kilala were nibbling on one. Sango rolled her eyes and said, "Shippo's a demon, Kilala's a demon too. Stop being picky and eat it before I shove it down your throat." To make a long story short, he ate it. __**(A/N actually, I was just too lazy to write about it. But, anyway…)**__ Then, over lunch, Sango told me about her and Miroku's engagement. I squealed and congratulated her over and over again. Shippo was going to Kitsune School, and Sesshomaru had to return to his land to take care of some 'business that was more important than us ningens' But I pointed out that if it actually was more important than us, he would have left a long time ago. He only "Hnned," But I could tell that inside he was fuming. We had a feast that night, and my belly was so full I couldn't eat another bite. Sesshomaru pointed out that that was unladylike but I just said, and I quote, "Since when have I ever been ladylike?" Sango snorted and Shippo stifled a laugh. Miroku excused himself and ran off somewhere to laugh. Poor Sesshomaru._

**End of Flashback **

'And that's how we got to today.' I thought, and looked up at the moon. I had decided to stay in the Feudal Era, cause this was more and more like my home. The well closed; and I had said my goodbyes. So, what does Fate have in store for me now? Probably something wicked and twisted.

Wicked and Twisted I was right. Right after I said that, something slashed my back and I coughed up some blood. I jumped up and spun around and faced my opponent, a panther youkai. Dang him. He reopened the wounds Naraku made. And also, I left the village unarmed. I stood in a fighting stance and scowled. "Bring it on." And so he did, he charged at me, but I sidestepped at the last moment, and brought a very sharp rock charged with spiritual powers down into his back. He yelped in pain, but then turned to face me. His face even more twisted in hatred. "You!" He shouted, "You inflicted this on me!" I was confused, what did I do? "What did I do?" "My mate was being kept alive by a jewel shard! And finally, when the final battle came, Naraku took her shard and killed her, right in front of my eyes. If you hadn't rebelled against him, then my mate would be alive!" He shouted tears had started to brim his eyes. I said softly, "I'm sorry for your loss." He shook his head, his eyes were going red, he was finally losing control of his beast. "No you aren't, ningens are never sorry! All they ever care about is themselves!" He lept at me, and when I tripped over some rocks, I excepted claws to rip out my heart…

**Temporary switch to Sesshomaru's POV **

I was just heading back to Kaede's Village to tell Kagome how I felt about her. The whole entire truth, how she had always sparked my attention, how she was the reason that I even joined their group. That her warm chocolate brown eyes and flowing bluish hair simply enchanted me. But, my plans all changed when I smelled her blood, and the scent of a panther demon. I froze in place, and started sprinting towards the scent. Kagome, you better stay alive.

**Switch back to Kagome's POV **

I expected the claws, but they never came. I expected the pain, but that didn't come either. I slowly opened one eye, and there was Sesshomaru. I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. I shakily stood up and brushed off my clothes. "Thank you Sesshomaru." "You're welcome… Kagome." My eyes widened than I smiled and gave him a hug. He stiffened, but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. But then, he frowned. "Kagome, we need to get your wound bandaged." I smiled meekly and nodded. He offered me his arm and my eyes widened. "But Sesshomaru…" He raised a delicate eyebrow and said, "No buts Kagome or I go back to calling you Miko." I sighed and held onto his arm. I let out a tiny squeal as I felt his youki form a cloud underneath us and carry us up into the air.

It didn't take long to get to Kaede's Village; she immediately bandaged my wounds and told me to rest in her hut, and then left to gather some more herbs for my wounds. "Kagome," I turned around slowly, "Hello Sesshomaru." "Kagome I have something to tell you." I raised an eyebrow and started to tease him. "Is it about why you haven't visited me for 2 years?" He tensed and I immediately blurted out, "No, no, not like that, that was meant to be a joke…" He loosened and continued. "I need some… advice." I blinked once, I blinked again, and I tugged on his hakamas. "Can you please repeat that?" He sighed, "I need some advice." He said, louder this time. This time I raised my eyebrow. "About what?" "About a girl." I was shocked once again, and then I started laughing. "Aww… Sesshy is in love with a girl-l! Sesshy is in love with a girl-l!" "Are you going to help me or not?" Sesshomaru snapped. I stopped teasing him. "Okay." I sat up straight. "So, what's she like?" He pondered for a moment, "Nice, sweet, funny, caring, pretty. But there's one problem" "What is it?" "She was in love with Inuyasha. And, I don't know if she even likes me." I raised my eyebrow. "You said was. SO HURRY UP AND GO CONFESS TO HER ALREADY! WHO KNOWS? SHE MIGHT NEED SOMEONE TO HELP HER RIGHT NOW! JUST GO KISS HER AND HOLD HER AND TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER!" My heart was cracking, a little bit. I had a crush on him. But hey, one sided love, right? "Hnn, Ok." He sat down next to me, "Kagome, I need to tell you something." "Again? Okay." Suddenly, I felt lips crashing down on mine. He was…Kissing me? But… I thought that he… hated… He suddenly broke off the kiss and stood up. "See, I told you." I suddenly understood what he meant. "Sesshomaru wait!" He turned around with sad eyes, "What?" I kissed him. Him, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land. The ice prince who always had a stick up his apricot*. And he kissed me right back. Me, Kagome Higurashi. A ningen Miko from the Future. Maybe this was…

'_My Happily Ever After'_

**A/N WHEW! FINALLY DONE! YAY! Aren't you just so proud of me? 2,973 words, not including this and title and summary! *spins lionstar77 in a circle*  
Lionstar77: Hey! Stop that!  
Amberleaf4100: Whoop! Lionstar77 is also my new beta… I think…  
Lionstar77: Sadly… I think so too…  
Amberleaf4100: This took me SO long to write. Please review, It makes me update faster :3  
Lionstar77: Oh and, btw, apricot, is our way of saying the posterior without swearing :D  
Amberleaf4100: Here's also a sneak peek of muoi other epic stories that I'm writing!**

**Running Free:**

Inuyasha is a wild hanyou, who kills just for fun. That is, until he met Kagome, who seems, to be the reincarnation of his former love. Soon, he falls head over heels for the fiery miko. But, now, he is trapped, in love. With the help of Kagome and his new friends, can he break it and go, _Running Free?_

**Pushing the Limits:**

He said he loved me. Him, Inuyasha Taisho. Me, Kagome Higurashi. But I saw him, with Kikyo, in the forest. I know it's a lie. I've gotten over it now. And, if I could get Bankotsu to stop irritating me, my life will be just great.

**Amberleaf4100 & Lionstar77: Hope you liked it! Ja Ne!**


End file.
